


Strip Poker

by kuuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as tutoring became a game of strip poker. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing.   
> A lot.

Somehow, this situation was very childish. They were supposed to have grown up. Imayoshi was in college now, he was studying, very seriously, to become an sociology teacher. He was interested in humans and his years as Touou's basketball team's captain taught him that he was also good at leading a group of un-motivated people. Being a teacher was just like him, he would definitely enjoy it, his students would a lot less but it didn't really matter, if anything it made the whole thing even better in his opinion. 

As for Hanamiya, well, he was preparing entrance exams for the exact same college Imayoshi was attending. Which was why he was there in the first place. He had managed to convince his senior to tutor him. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of promises on Hanamiya's part to make him agree to such a thing. Imayoshi thought he must have been a bit drunk when he agreed but it doesn't really matter anymore.   
In the end, the trade off was quite worth it. 

He already saw the results in the last Winter Cup, Hanamiya's last Winter Cup, he had played beautifully, fairly and Kirisaki Daiichi advanced further than they ever did. Somehow, this made Imayoshi a bit proud, kind of the feeling a big brother could have toward a younger sibling.   
The second resultat that could be seen almost instantly was the cake Hanamiya brought every time he came to study, Imayoshi had a sweet tooth, so what?   
He wouldn't ever say it aloud but Hanamiya's cakes were good, a bit bitter but good. He still let the younger one take the first bite, you could never be too prudent when dealing with Hanamiya, a strange ingredient could accidentally get mixed up, you can never know. 

And, finally, the last visible result of his promise to tutor the young ex-captain of Kirisaki Daiichi, was that they were now playing strip poker against each other and that it was very enjoyable. 

It happened naturally enough, they both were bored of English, so they started talking, somehow catching up on everything that has happened to them both since middle school. They had drifted apart, not because they suddenly started to dislike each other but because there was nothing to be said anymore, no new basketball tactics to discuss, no people they could both make fun of.   
In a strange way, Imayoshi would be happy to have Hanamiya near him again, he probably would have agreed to tutor him no matter what. Hanamiya was like him in many ways and he missed being able to talk and act freely around someone, always having to be careful around other so he wouldn't scare them too much or attract unwanted attention.

At one point of the conversation came the subject of other people and what they do during parties and that time during a training camp when Touou's entire team played strip poker together and Imayoshi obviously beat everyone. "I've never played strip poker." came the blunt admission.   
"Really?" and Hanamiya nodded.   
Imayoshi smirked, coming closer to the younger teen, "So, Makoto, how about we play?"  
"What?"  
"Strip poker. How about we play it now?"  
"Are you fucking serious?" Hanamiya deadpanned.   
"I am always serious." he paused "So? How about it?"  
Hanamiya shrugged, "Fine. Whatever. Just know that I am going to win."  
"Can you even play?"  
"I know poker, of course I can play!"  
"If you are so sure of your victory, how about we bet something?"  
"What do you want to bet?"  
"Ourselves"

Hanamiya gulped down, Imayoshi was serious and Imayoshi was scary when he was serious.   
"So, basically, you're asking me to give myself to you if you win and the opposite if I loose?"  
"Exactly."  
"What if I don't want you?"  
Imayoshi shrugged "Anything else you want?", Hanamiya didn't answer and he continued, "That's what I thought. So, do we play or not?"  
"We play."

And Imayoshi left to retrieve some cards, proposing they take turns in dealing so that there wouldn't be any cheating. Hanamiya still insisted on examining the deck beforehand but, then again, that's what Imayoshi would have done as well. 

The first round was Hanamiya's win. He chuckled as Imayoshi removed one of his shoe, "See."  
"Don't rejoice too soon Makoto."  
Next round was won by Imayoshi, it was his turn to chuckle when Hanamiya started to remove his shirt. "Aren't we bold Makoto?"  
He shrugged, "It's the only thing I'll remove. Figured, I might as well give you some eyecandy."

From there on, things went dowhill for Hanamiya, despite his best efforts he was down to his boxers while Imayoshi still had both his pants and his shirt on. He smirked "You shouldn't panic Makoto, it'll only make you loose faster."  
He didn't answer, only glaring at him and the round was over. 

Imayoshi looked up as Hanamiya stood up to remove his boxers more comfortably. "You're beautiful Makoto."  
"Tell me something new."  
He chuckled, "You're mine Makoto."

Silence hung, heavy in the air, as Hanamiya sat, shifting uncomfortably on his chair, not making a move to put his clothes back on, "So, what now?"  
Imayoshi shrugged, "Nothing."  
"Are you really trying to make me believe you did all of that for nothing?"  
He sighed, "By 'nothing' I meant that nothing has to change. Just come here from time to time, let's talk and study and do whatever. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I am an awful human being but I am not that awful. You're mine, I'll be happy with just that if that's all I can get."

Hanamiya leaned down to the other side of the table and kissed Imayoshi, quickly, leaning back as soon as their lips connected. "Shoichi, I want you too."  
Imayoshi stood up and turned around the table, planting himelf in front of Hanamiya, leaning down to kiss his forehead, he took the younger man's hand in his and smiled. 

"Good."


End file.
